universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of the Tokugawa Shogunate
KAZ People's Republic of Kazakhstan The People's Republic of Kazakhstan is a sovereign state located in central Eurasia, off the coast of the Caspian Sea. It is bordered by Turkmenistan, East Turkestan, Russia, Omsk, Altay, and Afghanistan. History Kazakhstan has been inhabited since the Neolithic Age: the region's climate and terrain are best suited for nomads practicing pastoral-ism. Archaeologists believe that humans first domesticated the horse in the region's vast steppes. Central Asia was originally inhabited by Indo-Iranians. The best known of those groups was the nomadic Scythians. The Turkic people began encroaching on the Iranians starting at least in the 5th century AD, possibly earlier. They became the dominant ethnic group of Central Asia. While ancient cities Taraz (Aulie-Ata) and Hazrat-e Turkestan had long served as important way-stations along the Silk Road connecting East and West, real political consolidation only began with the Mongol invasion of the early 13th century. Under the Mongol Empire, administrative districts were established, and these eventually came under the rule of the emergent Kazakh Khanate (Kazakhstan). Throughout this period, traditionally nomadic life and a livestock-based economy continued to dominate the steppe. In the 15th century, a distinct Kazakh identity began to emerge among the Turkic tribes, a process which was consolidated by the mid-16th century with the appearance of the Kazakh language, culture, and economy. Nevertheless, the region was the focus of ever-increasing disputes between the native Kazakh emirs and the neighboring Persian-speaking peoples to the south. At its height the Khanate would rule parts of Central Asia and control Cumania. The Kazakhs nomads would raid people of Russian territory for slaves until the Russian conquest of Kazakhstan. By the early 17th century, the Kazakh Khanate was struggling with the impact of tribal rivalries, which had effectively divided the population into the Great, Middle and Little (or Small) hordes (jüz). Political disunion, tribal rivalries, and the diminishing importance of overland trade routes between East and West weakened the Kazakh Khanate. Khiva Khanate used this opportunity and annexed Mangyshlak Peninsula. Uzbek rule there lasted two centuries until the Russian arrival. During the 17th century, Kazakhs fought Oirats, a federation of western Mongol tribes, including Dzungars. The beginning of the 18th century marked the zenith of the Kazakh Khanate. During this period the Little Horde participated in the 1723–1730 war against the Dzungars, following their "Great Disaster" invasion of Kazakh territories. The Dzungars seized the pastures of the defeated Kazakhs, taking many captives, and slaughtering entire clans. Under the leadership of Abul Khair Khan, the Kazakhs won major victories over the Dzungar at the Bulanty River in 1726, and at the Battle of Anrakay in 1729. Ablai Khan participated in the most significant battles against the Dzungars from the 1720s to the 1750s, for which he was declared a "batyr" ("hero") by the people. Kazakhs were also victims of constant raids carried out by the Volga Kalmyks. Kokand Khanate used weakness of Kazakh jüzs after Dzungar and Kalmyk raids and conquered present Southeastern Kazakhstan including Almaty, formal capital at first quarter of 19th century. Also, Emirate of Bukhara ruled Chimkent before Russian arrival. In the 19th century, the Russian Empire began to expand into Central Asia. The "Great Game" period is generally regarded as running from approximately 1813 to the Anglo-Russian Convention of 1907. The tsars effectively ruled over most of the territory belonging to what is now the Republic of Kazakhstan. The Russian Empire introduced a system of administration and built military garrisons and barracks in its effort to establish a presence in Central Asia in the so-called "Great Game" between itself and the British Empire. The first Russian outpost, Orsk, was built in 1735. Russia enforced the Russian language in all schools and governmental organizations. Russian efforts to impose its system aroused the resentment by the Kazakh people, and by the 1860s, most Kazakhs resisted Russia's annexation largely because of the influence it wrought upon the traditional nomadic lifestyle and livestock-based economy, and the associated hunger that was rapidly wiping out some Kazakh tribes. The Kazakh national movement, which began in the late 19th century, sought to preserve the native language and identity by resisting the attempts of the Russian Empire to assimilate and stifle them. From the 1890s onwards, ever-larger numbers of settlers from the Russian Empire began colonizing the territory of present-day Kazakhstan, in particular the province of Semirechye. The number of settlers rose still further once the Trans-Aral Railway from Orenburg to Tashkent was completed in 1906, and the movement was overseen and encouraged by a specially created Migration Department (Переселенческое Управление) in St. Petersburg. During the 19th century about 400,000 Russians immigrated to Kazakhstan, and about one million Slavs, Germans, Jews, and others immigrated to the region during the first third of the 20th century. Vasile Balabanov was the administrator responsible for the resettlement during much of this time. The competition for land and water that ensued between the Kazakhs and the newcomers caused great resentment against colonial rule during the final years of Tsarist Russia, with the most serious uprising, the Central Asian Revolt, occurring in 1916. The Kazakhs attacked Russian and Cossack settlers and military garrisons. The revolt resulted in a series of clashes and in brutal massacres committed by both sides. Both sides resisted the communist government until late 1919. Although there was a brief period of autonomy (Alash Autonomy) during the tumultuous period following the collapse of the Russian Empire the Kazakhs eventually succumbed to Soviet rule. In 1920, the area of present-day Kazakhstan became an autonomous republic within the Soviet Union. Soviet repression of the traditional elite, along with forced collectivization in the late 1920s–1930s, brought mass hunger and led to unrest. Between 1926 and 1939, the Kazakh population declined by 22% due to starvation and mass emigration. Estimates today suggest that the population of Kazakhstan would be closer to 20 million if there had been no starvation or migration of Kazakhs. During the 1930s, many renowned Kazakh writers, thinkers, poets, politicians and historians were killed on Stalin's orders, both as part of the repression and as a methodical pattern of suppressing Kazakh identity and culture. Soviet rule took hold, and a Communist apparatus steadily worked to fully integrate Kazakhstan into the Soviet system. In 1936 Kazakhstan became a Soviet republic. Kazakhstan experienced population inflows of millions exiled from other parts of the Soviet Union during the 1930s and 1940s; many of the deportation victims were deported to Siberia or Kazakhstan merely due to their ethnic heritage or beliefs. For example, after the German invasion in June 1941, approximately 400,000 Volga Germans were transported from Ukraine to Kazakhstan. Deportees were interned in some of the biggest Soviet labor camps, including Alzhir camp outside Astana, which was reserved for the wives of men considered "enemies of the people". The Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic contributed five national divisions to the Soviet Union's World War II effort. In 1947, two years after the end of the war, the Semipalatinsk Test Site, the USSR's main nuclear weapon test site, was founded near the city of Semey. World War II led to an increase in industrialization and mineral extraction in support of the war effort. At the time of Soviet leader Joseph Stalin's death, however, Kazakhstan still had an overwhelmingly agriculturally based economy. In 1953, Soviet leader Nikita Khrushchev initiated the ambitious "Virgin Lands" program to turn the traditional pasture lands of Kazakhstan into a major grain-producing region for the Soviet Union. The Virgin Lands policy brought mixed results. However, along with later modernization under Soviet leader Leonid Brezhnev, it accelerated the development of the agricultural sector, which remains the source of livelihood for a large percentage of Kazakhstan's population. By 1959, Kazakhs made up 30% of the population. Ethnic Russians accounted for 43%. Growing tensions within Soviet society led to a demand for political and economic reforms, which came to a head in the 1980s. A factor that contributed to this immensely was Lavrentii Beria's decision to test a nuclear bomb on the territory of Kazakh SSR in Semey in 1949. This had a catastrophic ecological and biological consequences that were felt generations later, and Kazakh anger toward the Soviet system escalated. In December 1986, mass demonstrations by young ethnic Kazakhs, later called Jeltoqsan riot, took place in Almaty to protest the replacement of the First Secretary of the Communist Party of the Kazakh SSR Dinmukhamed Konayev with Gennady Kolbin from the Russian SFSR. Governmental troops suppressed the unrest, several people were killed and many demonstrators were jailed. In the waning days of Soviet rule, discontent continued to grow and found expression under Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev's policy of glasnost. On December 16, 1991, Kazakhstan became the last Soviet republic to declare independence. Its communist-era leader, Nursultan Nazarbayev, became the country's first President, a position he has retained for more than two decades. Caught up in the groundswell of Soviet republics seeking greater autonomy, Kazakhstan declared its sovereignty as a republic within the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics in October 1990. Following the August 1991 aborted coup attempt in Moscow and the subsequent dissolution of the Soviet Union, Kazakhstan declared independence on December 16, 1991. The capital was moved in 1998 from Almaty, Kazakhstan's largest city, to Astana. An agreement with NATO and Ukraine, Georgia, Azerbaijan and Armenia – the Individual Partnership Action Plan – was signed on 31 January 2006. Subsequent signers have been Moldova, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Montenegro. Today, Kazakhstan is a ripe, active country, with a booming economy, sprouting industry, and outstanding progress in becoming recognized in the world. It has been rated as the most developed country in Central Eurasia, one with modern, integrated corporations, and a hardworking people interacting with the new. It has an outstanding income compared to most other countries in the region, and has political space in the affairs of other countries. Recently however, the country has undergone mass civil unrest and even martial law by the oppressive president Irlan Idrissov after Nursultan Nazarbayev was assassinated while boarding a flight to Vietnam. Shortly after the unrest was settled, religious conflict broke out between Muslims and Zoroastrians. This resulted in 23,000 casualties and 3 billion US$ in damage. The country has since then gotten a new president, Daniyal Kerimbayev, who intended to bring around mass modernization in western views. However, after much anger over his policies and decisions, he has decided to go forth with the decision of the upper class and manufacturing businesses. Kazakhstan is now a progressive, totalitarian, communist state. Government The People's Republic of Kazakhstan is Single Party Totalitarian Communism. Its 3rd, and to date (2034) president, is Daniyal Kerimbayev, who is now the Premier of the new People's Republic. The Premier has say over every action of the Majilis and Soobschestvo singular upper house party, and can overrule any and all actions put forth by the lower houses. The Majilis is reduced to 95 seats and every seat's power has been shrunk considerably. While the Premier handles foreign and political matters, the Commander in Chief, Serik Akhmetov, may not get involved in the Premier's business, but controls all armed forces and ministries concerning national security, checks, and balances. Territory Claims Kazakhstan is located in central Eurasia and is landlocked by the countries of Omsk, Altay, Russia, Turkmenistan, East Turkestan, and Afghanistan. Its borders cover approximately 2,625,600 sq mi, or 3,422,900 km2, enough to cover all of western Europe. It united with Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, and Uzbekistan. Industry and Commerce Kazakhstan is industrially developed, however has only recently been introduced to carbon products and fossil fuels industry. In terms of fuel and carbon burning, it is one of the highest polluters in the modern world. Kazakhstan has a booming free market which allows countries to outsource jobs to the country, but not out of the country. Kazakhstan's car and auto industry is one of the largest in the world, with 4 massive, international car companies: Avto - Luxury cars Humnushka ''- Luxury cars ''Rukotvornaya ''- Pick-ups, Offterrain ''Trud ''- Family cars, electrics Kazakhstan has since then allowed huge importation of foreign businesses and goods, which has rapidly modernized the country through western product and cultures as far as car design goes. '''This may stop in future policies under Communist rule.' Military Light Tanks VT-15/ Main armament 45mm. No secondary armament, 4 inches flat armor. VT-16/ Main armament 50mm. Secondary armament 10mm, 4 inches flat armor. VT-100/ Main armament 50mm. Secondary armament 11mm, 5 inches sloped armor. Medium, Frontline Tanks MT-30/ Main armament 80mm. Secondary armament 20mm, 7 inches sloped armor. MT-40/ Main armament 85mm. Secondary armament 20mm, 7 inches sloped armor. MT-50/ Main armament 85mm. Secondary armament 25mm, 7 inches sloped armor. MT-78A/ Main armament 90mm. Secondary armament 25mm, 7.7 inches sloped armor. Heavy Tanks T-90OTV/ Main armament 115mm. Secondary armament 30mm, 9 inches flat armor. HT-4/ Main armament 105mm. Secondary armament 30mm, 9 inches flat armor. HT-5/ Main armament 107mm. Secondary armament 30mm, 9 inches flat armor. T-86/ Main armament 115mm. Secondary armament 40mm, 9.6 inches sloped armor. Lynx-IK01/ Main armament 140mm. Secondary armament 50mm, 10.2 inches sloped armor T-705/ Main armament 120mm. Secondary armament 40mm, 10 inches flat armor. Tank Destroyers MH-1/ Main armament 160mm. Eliminates light-medium tanks. 13 inches sloped armor. MH-20/ Main armament 185mm. Eliminates heavy tanks. 13 inches sloped armor. MH-30X/ Main armament 210mm. Experimental. 14 inches sloped armor. MH-105/ Main armament 185mm. Eliminates heavy tanks. 13 inches sloped armor.